The present invention relates to help systems and documentation for application programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to application documentation effectiveness monitoring and feedback.
Application programs often include application documentation that provides instructions to assist users with learning how to use the application. Help documentation may be stored with the application or stored in association with information centers accessible to users of the application. The application documentation may be topic based and may include tutorials. Help systems associated with the application programs allow users to browse documentation for the application program to identify application documentation for a topic of interest. Some help systems allow users to search the application documentation to identify application documentation for a topic of interest.